


Other half of me

by Rottenfawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cannibalism, Character Death, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: "I am more than familiar with the craving you're facing. The craving to be more, to get what kind of entertainment you desire without any consequences ."He tilted his head, neck cracking as another evil grin appeared, showing yellow fangs."But instead of you, I already allowed myself to give in to the beast. I am the beast you could be."[Based on the song Other half of me by Icon of coil]
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Other half of me

**Let me feel the strength you felt,  
still hunting in your eyes **

The fight for dominance was almost without mercy.  
The demon knew that, even when his counterpart was human, made out of fragile flesh and bone, he longed for the sense of control and power.  
There was a hungry beast hidden in those hazel eyes, and there was nothing more entertaining than seeing it threaten to break out.  
Oh, how familiar he was with the feeling of need for more than what the human body allowed him to be.  
He could understand the dread of limitations. The only difference was that he didn't have to live with them anymore.

**Let me taste the life,  
that you have tasted **

The kiss was anything but gentle.  
It was the kiss between two halves that would make one, that had been forcefully parted and now finally got together again.  
The demon could feel the other's hands entangle in his red hair, playfully tugging on the deer ears he gained in his afterlife.  
A growl escaped him, and he bit down on the brittle lips, immediately drawing blood from the wound and lapping on it with his tongue.

**Let me feel the power of your supplies.  
Let me reach my goal,  
give me the shimmering in your eyes **

As they parted, he held the human's hands in his claws, forcing them above his head, as his grin was turning him into a grotesque masquerade that could only be described as malicious.  
"Who would have thought that I would ever receive the pleasure of stealing my own innocence?"  
He received a burst of small laughter from his counterpart, who looked up at him with fire in his eyes. Not even an ounce of fear was to be seen.  
"Life is full of surprises, isn't it?"  
Once again, Alastor leaned closer only to whisper, claws clenching around the pale flesh until the soft cracking of a bone was to hear.  
The other scrunched his face, but the fire was only burning brighter.  
"I could take your life any given second. What would be more entertaining than dying through your own hand?"

**I'm here to claim my soul,  
and the shimmering in your eyes **

The hazel eyes narrowed, the grin twitching in something that could only be described as nervousness.  
The demon knew it was an offer that couldn't be resisted.  
"I'm here to claim what's mine. There is a beast inside of you that needs its freedom, and I am here to deliver exactly that."  
His claws took hold of the white shirt, digging through it and piercing the skin, turning the white into red.  
The brunette hissed but arched into the touch.  
Knowing that there was a possibility to have a much more desirable future than the dull daily life was promising and attractive.  
He longed for the dominance, the sheer power the other was radiating, while he himself was still captured in this useless body.

**The other half of me,  
and all the pieces I left behind **

"Life was never for you, was it?"  
Alastor knew exactly which words to choose, how to bury himself deep into his mind.  
"Repetitive, disappointing, and so, so boring."  
He let go of the shirt, leading the claw to the human's face and pressing the tip of his fingers against his lips, smearing the blood over the brittle surface.  
"I am more than familiar with the craving you're facing. The craving to be more, to get what kind of entertainment you desire without any consequences ."  
He tilted his head, neck cracking as another evil grin appeared, showing yellow fangs.  
"But instead of you, I already allowed myself to give in to the beast. I am the beast you could be."

**You are my drugs,  
you are my demons **

The human opened his mouth but was promptly interrupted before he could even say a word.  
"I know you tried to be good for our mother. I can appreciate bringing some sacrifices for a humble cause" He hummed, static filling the air as the memories of the old woman and the kind smile flooded his mind.  
Oh, it was almost painfully fresh.  
"But she is gone now, isn't she? And with her, your only reason to go on died as well. The truth is ugly, my dear."  
Alastor wanted to take him against his will, make use of the power the human wanted so severely himself, but he also wanted to connect their pieces.  
He was disgusted by the weakness, by the limitation of the human body, by how he used to be, but there was no use denying that he wasn't complete.

**Am I still alive?  
I always knew something was missing **

There was silence in their air, only accompanied by the quiet noise of static Alastor emitted.  
The fire in the other's eyes was merely a dying flame, as they kept contact.  
"Do we have a deal, my dear?" The demon almost purred, holding out his claw with the still remaining blood on its tips.  
After a moment, he felt the awfully intimate contact of cold skin and the human watched in fascination, as their touch emitted a glow that was almost too bright to look at.

**Let me feel the pain that you've felt**

As expected, his counterpart didn't make a noise except for small groans, as Alastor sliced him open like many of his victims before.  
This time, however, he numbed the pain of the human, making him watch as he separated the organs from his body, holding the still-beating heart like a treasure.  
The brunette's eyes glowed red in passion and excitement.  
There indeed was nothing better than to die through your own hand.  
He hadn't felt so alive in ages.

**I'm still counting the days,  
still drifting **

As Alastor took the first bite, memories and emotions pulsated through his veins.  
They had been forgotten, buried underneath violence, covered in dust that was now swiped away, to reveal them after such a long time.  
He felt the tears dripping down his cheeks, and he closed his eyes in contempt, before opening them and revealing the now hazel color.  
Looking down, he met the relieved and satisfied expression of his counterpart, who was barely breathing anymore but clearly alright with it.

**Searching for myself,  
for myself **

As the human walked towards the light, he found himself being embraced by the demon with one arm.  
His lead was supportive and guiding, and the light was nothing than beautiful.  
He needed it.  
His thin fingers reached out, and as he came into contact with it, his mind was filled with nothing but bliss.  
The void in his soul seemed to be gone, and he didn't have to search for a way to fill it anymore.  
He was finally complete.


End file.
